Oh so it's you I am named after!
by moonbird
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is pretty pissed as he is send to head mistress office, however as he is left alone up there it turns out it becomes pretty interesting to be engaged with two certain portraits.


Albus Potter could not believe this!

He ha been send to the headmistress's office, and it was all James's fault! What the heck is the need of a big brother anyway! They are only there to torture you, and making your life miserable!

"Come in." the headmistress voice sounded from the other side of the door as Albus had waddled the long way up the stairs.

"Head mistress." Albus muttered as he slowly opened the door and walked in with his head bowed.

"Heavens." Head mistress McGonagall shook her head by the sight of him. "Why are you Potters always so much trouble?" she asked. "Well I suppose I should be thankful you can't possible become as much trouble as your father."

Stunned Albus looked at the office, it was beautiful, oval shaped and with funny instruments standing everywhere, a cat was sleeping peacefully in the corner while the portraits of former head masters hanging on the wall, blinking and observing him.

"Well." McGonagall said a little impatiently. "What is it?"

Sighing Albus moved ford and reached forward a note. "Filch told me to give you this." He muttered silently.

With a frowning face McGonagall took the parchment to open it up and look it over. "Oh I see." She sniffed.

"Trouble trouble trouble." A portrait suddenly sneered grumpingly and sourly. "That's all they are ever good for these Potters."

Albus looked at the portrait and was meet by a sullen looking man, completely covered in black.. he looked pretty young for a head master.. but evil. His hair hanging tangled around his face framing it so it looked yet more sullen, while a hooked nose was the dominant thing in his face. Albus was really happy that he was not the current head master, he looked very creepy.

"Oh I now found it to be delightful." Another portrait said. "Then it never became boring." The portrait was of an very old, magical looking man, with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes, a phoenix was spreading its wings in the background while rolling its head. The man himself chuckled lightly. "It was differently never boring while little Harry was on the school."

It was weird to have Albus's far described as "Little harry." He had always seen his father as the biggest most powerful current living wizard, or at least that was what everyone else would make his father out to be, for Albus he was just his loving dad.

The old man with twinkling blue eyes happily continued. "Why I remember his first, year. He didn't waste any time getting into trouble."

"Albus hush." McGonnagall snapped.

"wha?" Albus gaped at the headmistress. "I wasn't about to say anything."

"Not you, him." She pointed at the portrait of the smiling old man winking at him.

"Oh.." Albus saw it now, of cause he already had a great deal of chocolate cards with his name brother upon it, but he had never heard his voice or gotten an impression of his personality before.

The elder Albus chuckled from his frame, while the more sullen man snorted.

"Wait here a minute." McGonnagall then instructed as she stood up and headed for the door. "And don't you touch anything."

And before he knew it Albus Potter was standing all alone in the office, feeling very little as he was seized by the many portaits looking interested at him.

"Oh he looks a lot like his father doesn't he?" A witch with iron gray curls asked. "Same eyes and everything."

"I would say he is the picture of his father." An elderly man with a cane responded. "But as Minnerva said, lets hope he doesn't bring half as much trouble."

"Indeed." Sneered the sullen looking black haired portrait.

Albus's eyes was though captured by his name brother, as the blue eyed man smiled and twinkled at him. Hesitating Albus took a step in that direction. "Hey." He said carefully to the portrait.

"Oh good evening young man." The older man chuckled. "What a delight to meet you."

"I'm Albus." Albus presented him to.

"me to! What a delight!" the man whom Albus knew was normally called Dumbledore smiled widely.

Albus blinked at him. And got a humourus blink in return. "So it's you I am named after then." He stated.

"Oh not really me." The portrait responded. "More like the man I am supposed to be like, but I am afraid he's dead. I'm just his portrait."

"Oh." Albus uttered. "How does that work exactly?" he asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Dumbledore responded. "I was just painted and brought to life, and here I am with a personality and everything, but I am not him, I just have some of his trades and so on."

"Would have been nice if the painter could loose some of the traits." The sullen portrait sneered. "I'm so tired of all your twinkling and better knowing."

"Yeas I suppose you could become a little more popular if some of the traits of the man your painted as had been left out." Dumbledore muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" The sullen man growled.

"It means." A third portrait of an older mean looking man cut in. "That it's for a good reason I no longer hold the title as most hated head master ever." He chuckled for himself. "And you only had the post for a year!"

"Keep your mouth!" the sullen head master grumpled.

"Thank you Nigulus." Dumbledore nodded politely at the third portrait. "I think we all know how and why things turned out as it did."

"And who's fault is that!" the hook nosed sullen man grumped. "Certainly not mine!" he gave his best mean stare at Dumbledore.

"Well I am just Albus's portrait." Dumbledore defended himself. "No use being mad at me Severus."

"Wait!" Albus potter exclaimed. "Did you just say Severus?" he gaped as he starred at the sullen evil looking man. "I'm named after you!" he gaped at the portrait and read the name sign.. Severus Snape.. huh.

The portrait seemed just as surprised as Albus felt. "your named after me?" he asked looking like he had just bitten in something not very nice. "What on earth was Potter on?"

Albus looked with big eyes at the sullen evil looking man. "My dad said that Severus snape was the most bravest loyal man that he had ever meet." He told dutifully.

The portrait of Severus squinted his eyes looking sourly at Albus. "Did he now?" he sneered. "Well good of your father to recognise whom he should be thank full to, I don't know the number of times I saved his sorry end."

"Technically you didn't" Dumbledore cut in innocently. "Your just a portrait."

"Oh shut it." Snape grumped. "Thing just is, your father was a spoiled brat, who never listened and never did as he was told to!"

"That is so weird." Albus responded. "He always tells me I should do everything my teachers says at Hogwarts." He looked thoughtful out in the air. "Unless they are downright evil…But then at least I shouldn't be caught so he wont have to know about it."

Snape wringed a face. "He never listened to me that was for sure, a lousy student in my classes."

"Really?" James asked interested, now was the time to collect stories for use later.

"I gathered he was a very bright student." Dumbledore cut in. "He made pretty well in almost all of his other classes."

"Not in mine." Snape snorted. "I didn't thought it possible, but he was positively worse than his father."

"You knew my grandfather?" Albus asked interested. "How was he?"

Snape shook annoyed his head. "The most spoiled brat who ever lived." He stated clearly.

"Well that is clearly not possible." Albus told wondering. "You just said my dad was worse than my grandfather, so you got to choose."

Snape looked at Albus as if he couldn't believe what he saw, and Dumbledore chuckled from his frame. "Your just as self arrogant as both of them." Snape ended up sneering.

Albus frowned of him. "Well that's not very nice, my grandmother always says that you can't judge a person on first impression, I am kind of trying to do that for you here."

Snape blinked several times at him, as if there was something Albus said that the portrait didn't understand.

"He means Molly Weasly." The portrait of Dumbledore whispered.

"I knew that!" Snape snapped, in a way that clearly showed that was the exact fact that had eluded him. It made Albus giggle.

"What did you teach dad he sucked so much in?" Albus asked curiously.

Snape frowned very annoyed, and first answered after a while as Albus seemed to be tripping over his feet's in curiosity. "Potions." He at last answered. "And terrible is a poor way to describe how he managed."

"huh." Albus stood in puzzlement. "But he's okay at potions now, just last week he managed to mix up an antidote on the spot for a victim of a poisonous dragon bite.. They say he saved that mans life."

"Hah." The portrait of Snape snorted. "Dragons bite please, the most piousness one is the red spear tail and the antidote for that is easy!"

"I said he was okay not a master." Albus shrugged. "Please tell me he blew up a cauldron just once!" he pleaded eagerly.

"It happened all the time." Snape shrugged.

"Yeas!" Albus exclaimed in a big smile. "Now he have no excuse for me to fail potions.. not that I am bad at it." He hurried saying. "But it will be safe to fail is just one subject."

"Somehow I doubt that" Snape snorted. "Like father like son, your mother was a trouble maker to."

"I know that." Albus growled. "Uncle George is only happy to tell about that. Tell me more about dad, the only thing people can say is how amazing he was, please tell me how terrible and annoying he could be at times! Right now I am lead to believe he is the most amazing student the school ever had! How am I supposed to live up to that image of perfection! The brightest student in Hogwarts history!"

"That." Snape snapped. "I can assure you he was not!" he rolled his eyes. "He was not even close being the best of his year. He was actually pretty useless.. and troublesome."

Dumbledore chuckled very amused "I admit he was not the best grading student of his year, but useless? Severus really?" he made another laugh.

"Yeas useless." Snape retorted. "Couldn't even be on school grounds without attracting trouble and needed help to sort it out."

Footsteps seemed to be coming up the stairs. "Oh shoot!" Albus muttered. "And I was having such a good time, well before she comes, it was really nice to meet you Professor Snape." He smiled. "I hope we can do this another time, I want more dirt on my dad, and it was nice to meet you to professor Dumbledore."

"Always a pleasure to meet once name brother." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Come on Potter." McGonnagall gestured from the door. "I think we have managed to make this good again and punish you on the same time at once."

"Yeas Professor." Albus Potter darted for the door, though he just managed to turn his head around and send a smile at the two portraits before he disappeared with McGonnagall.

"What a delightful child." Dumbledore chuckled as the door closed. "Oh I would sure want to strike up another conversation with him."

"Meh." Snape let out the annoyed sound.

"Your just jalouse that he is first named after me and you second." Dumbledore smirked.

"I thought you had stated pretty clear that your just a portrait and there fore he obviously isn't named after you." Snape grumped sourly.

"Still." Dumbledore smiled. "It still sort of counts in my mind."

"Oh bugger off old man." Snape sneered.

"Hey!" Nigulus interrupted. "Such insolence calling all of us old, just because you died young!"

"Oh shut it." Snape frowned. Before Nigulus opened his mouth again, and the witch with the iron gray curls rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear, here we go again." She sighed.

Dumbledore chuckled from his frame. "Well, at least it's not boring being a portrait even when the school is on down time any more."


End file.
